Less Than Fifty
by Zarius
Summary: This was what the Russians would call non-linear warfare, where no one was sure what was actually happening. Noone was one hundred percent sure. Where everything was less than fifty. (Tag for 1x04)


**THE DEMON HEADMASTER**

**LESS THAN FIFTY**

**WRITTEN BY ZARIUS**

* * *

Lizzie had gotten to know Angelika a little better on their way back to the school to initiate their plans with Tyler's robot Robo.

Angelika had cleared the air in regards to the circumstance that had led to her 'snitching' on her and Ethan, she had been caught in the cross hairs of the Headmaster as he faced down a group of well meaning, but fiercely tempered protesters who were objective to the presence of the aerial drones in the community.

He put them in their place rather quickly, using his hypnotic powers to subdue them and bring them around to his way of thinking, which included her once again, but she had a means of overriding his resistance, she used something which provided her with laser-guided focus.

Lizzie wanted to understand herself better, what gave_ her_ focus. She already knew Ethan was relying on the photograph of his parents, but she pondered just what it is she could rely on to provide the best means of concentration.

Angelika had also told her protests like the ones seen at the school this day had occurred before, many years ago, and some have said they were all one united voice over a very similar situation, that this group of people with the ability to resist were often less than fifty in number, but their voice, while a whisper, was as raw and as mighty as an echo.

As Robo eavesdropped on the Headmaster's meeting with the sponsors, the children observed something quite extraordinary.

The Headmaster was pitching a chain of Hazzelbrook facilities to the sponsors, using the advancements he had made with the students to sell the concept of a refined educational system that would provide their communities with efficient workers. One sponsor proved a tough customer, and was constantly picking apart holes in the Headmaster's presentation.

Lizzie watched on as the Headmaster motioned to take off his glasses, ready to administer his own brand of 'convincing', but what astonished Lizzie was that he relented. His hands hovered over his face as he adjusted his glasses and slowly turned back to the subject at hand, all without making someone a subject.

Perhaps, thought Lizzie, Angelika's stories about the percentage of protesters resistant to total control in their communities also applied to this one arrogant and hot headed sponsor.

Perhaps all it takes is just the one important percent of person to stop the Headmaster cold in his tracks.

The sponsor took a shot of hot coffee and dispatched the cup into the recycling bin that Robo was stationed in, causing him to malfunction. Lizzie and Ethan volunteered to go in and retrieve the malfunctioning robot before he could cause a disturbance.

In trying to life Robo out of the bin, Ethan dropped the photo of his family, the frame containing it shattered as it hit the floor. Ethan looked at writing on the back of the photo, and collapsed on his knees, putting his hands to his head, making sombre noises, and rolling himself up into a crumpled mess of emotions.

Lizzie didn't know what to do; she opted to remain with Ethan while Angelika and Tyler made good their escape, just as the Headmaster arrived to inspect the disturbance.

At this point, Lizzie remembered just what this malevolent man had done for Ethan a while ago, saving him when he was trapped beneath the school during a science fair experiment gone wrong, she had convinced herself that stunt could have been so he could diminish the protests against his control to school to less than fifty percent, to make him look as if he had a heart.

Ethan and her were again at his mercy, yet all she could think of was that deed, and a nagging doubt in her mind that it had been all for his benefit. She needed to prove this _theory_ was less than fifty percent accurate.

She wanted it so badly to be, for reasons she was perhaps not quite wise enough to understand.

She begged the Headmaster for his help.

He provided it in abundance.

Before long, Ethan was brought back from the brink of emotional ruin, his mental scars healed; Lizzie had access to his files and had gained new insight into her friend's tragic past.

The Headmaster had given her all of this to do with as she wished, and seemed to trust her with it.

This left Lizzie with more questions regarding the roller coaster relationship she had with this tall, dark malevolent enigma. Some days they are at odds, and some days they find common ground, sometimes he will bring them under heel, and in another turn look out for them.

Somehow she knew he couldn't be trusted, but he was putting all the trust of Ethan's past in her hands, to either keep from him or to turn over to him.

As Ethan stirred, the hypnotic effect wearing off, he turned to Lizzie and asked just what the matter with her was.

Lizzie held the portfolio in her hand, tempted to hand it over, to force Ethan to confront reality, only to be reminded of his breakdown, still fresh in her memory.

She turned to look at the Headmaster again, trying to collect her thoughts, trying to hold back her emotions; he looked back at her with militant composure, encouraging her to do the same.

Was this another form of control?

Or was it a promise she was being entrusted with?

A promise to keep her friend safe from emotional compromise, to keep him balanced and as such an efficient ally to her cause, a cause she now pondered the meaning of if he was this prepared to keep them at their peak.

And then it hit her.

Perhaps the Headmaster was trying to give her some purpose.

This was now her focus; this was her reason to be.

Part of her wanted to thank him for this.

This was what the Russians would call non-linear warfare, where no one was sure what was actually happening. Noone was one hundred percent sure.

Where everything was less than fifty.


End file.
